Evil Weevil
Evil Weevil was a green, black and yellow bug-like robot with a pair of lifting prongs. It reached the Semi-Finals of Series 3 only to be defeated by Hypno-Disc. In Series 4, the team equipped the updated version of their machine with a hammer and painted it bronze. However, this new weaponry was no help - due to an uncharged battery, it lost in Round 1 of its heat. Evil Weevil won the Series 3 Robotic Soccer tournament despite not scoring a goal in either of its two matches. The team was founded by ex-Panic Attack member Kevin Pritchard. However, after losing in Series 4, the team disbanded, and Pritchard returned to the Panic Attack team in Extreme Series 2, before taking over as captain in Series 7. Robot History Series 3 In Evil Weevil's first round battle it faced Triterobot, who was the perfect shape for Evil Weevil to attack, meaning that it had an easy battle. Evil Weevil rammed the triangular machine around the arena, but Triterobot impaled Evil Weevil with one of its three spikes. Evil Weevil drove back and forth in an attempt to free itself. As it tried to do this Triterobot deployed its secret weapon, its smokescreen. The battle was stopped as the smoke cleared. After the battle was resumed Evil Weevil freed itself, and then rammed Triterobot onto its side, in a position where none of its wheels were touching the ground leaving it immobilised and so Evil Weevil progressed to the second round, where it was drawn against Flip Flop Fly, another good shape for it to push. Flip Flop Fly was repeatedly slammed by Evil Weevil, not standing much of a chance to fight back. Flip Flop Fly was worn down after a while, allowing Matilda and Shunt to batter the cylinder-shaped machine into submission. Evil Weevil's heat final was against Panzer, who had progressed with ease so far. However, the tracked robot failed to move off at the start of the battle. It was rammed by Evil Weevil, which finally showed the power of its lifting forks against the lifeless Panzer. Sir Killalot then sliced into one of Panzer's tracks, before lifting it into the air and twirling it around. However, in the semis, it had horrible luck to be drawn against Hypno-Disc. Evil Weevil took superficial damage from Hypno-Disc. It then had its front end shredded, before backing into a CPZ. Its forks were then damaged, causing sparks to fly. It was around this moment when Kevin Pritchard took the controls of Evil Weevil, to no avail. One last attack from Hypno-Disc caused Evil Weevil to lose drive on the right-hand side, which may have been caused by black and yellow warning tape from the arena having caught in one of its wheels. Shunt smashed his axe into the top of Evil Weevil, putting it out of Series 3 Evil Weevil also entered in the Robotic Soccer tournament. It was drawn against Alien in the first round, failing to score despite making efforts, but won anyway due to a breakdown from its opponent. In the final, it again didn't score, but the other robots showed less effort to score. It also flipped Gnasher. Time ran out, and Evil Weevil was given the trophy for being the most possesive competitor. Series 4 Evil Weevil 2 was seeded 12th for Series 4 and having added a hammer for extra damage, it was the heat favourite. It was pitted against Tiberius and Mousetrap. This was also a grudge match as Mousetrap was from the team that entered Triterobot who Evil Weevil had previously defeated. Unfortunately for Evil Weevil, after roughly a minute of sluggish movement, it stopped against the side wall. After Dead Metal attempted to nudge it into life, the house robots attacked. It was placed on the floor flipper and thrown, with shards of armour splintering off as it landed. This meant that Evil Weevil was the highest seed in Series 4 that went out in the first round. Back in the pits, it was revealed the reason that Evil Weevil had stopped was because one of the six batteries the team had available had not been charged fully - it was this battery that was in the robot at the time. This was Evil Weevil's last appearance in Robot Wars. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 4: Heat, Round 1 *Series 5-7: Did not enter Honours Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Side Competition Winners Category:Robots from Wales Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Hammers Category:Seeded Robots to lose in Round 1